Lion vs Young Revolutionary
by Shadow Tigress
Summary: Rated for miled language....


I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. . .Quit askin' me. . .

Enjoy. . .

LION VS. YOUNG REVOLUTIONARY

* * *

With that all familiar smirk on his face, he threw his hyperion in the chilled and thin air, and declared war with me and my gunblade. He'd always do this, it was sort of his ritual. The Hyperion came hard and fast into Seifer's gloved right hand. With the hilt in his hand and the rather sharp tip pointed at me, he let out a stupid grin that seemed to seep through his teeth and paint itself right into my memory he sneered and muttered, "Now, let's see who's the best, hm?" Gladly, I excepted, of course not a word coming from my lips. Without any hesitation, Seifer longed forward, and before meeting my waiting gunblade, he managed to perform a fancy little fancy one-hundred-and-eighty-turn, and just before my blade could even touch his chest, his hyperion managed to protect it. I was temporarily dumb-founded at how his skills had advance since I last dueled him. I made the second move, slashing my blade with astounding speed, of course Seifer dodged it, just as I intended. Seifer turned around again, and another slash was waiting for him, but his hyperion was there to protect him again.  
  
_ Squall came at me again, and this time I decided to meet him at the point of his blade, I did so, Squall not expecting my sudden decision, missed me completely.  
_  
After missing him, I turned around to see Seifer flaunting himself in front of me. He bade me to come forth and don't hold back, not even in the slightest bit. He was looking for a challenge. It was to be expected of him, thought, since no one at the Garden could or would even think to challenge him. What, I wondered, made him think that I was the one who could give him the challenge that he was looking for? Why was I here, giving him what he wanted, perhaps pride played a part in it, I wasn't going to let him have all the fun.  
  
_ After I saw Squall once again going into that dazed look, like he was just thinking about something, I knew that it was time to get his attention by thrusting my Hyperion in a straight forward manner, so that if Squall ever halted even for one second, I'd peirce his belly with my blade. Surprisingly, Squall held his defense. What a high I was getting just fighting such a worthy adversary, but I still felt that he was holding back. Was he not as discussed to see my face over and over again? Was he not about to try to put an end to my teasing fighting words? Have I not made him mad enough, yet? Damn, and after all of these years of my best material. ._ .  
  
Seeing that Seifer was only doing forward thrusts, I quickly up-rooted his onslaught by slightly lowering my gunblade under his hyperion and knocking it upward and out of striking position. I saw it this was my chance, my chance to win this duel, I stepped back, and seeing that his hyperion was still off of balance, I forced a downward thrust, and as persistent as Seifer was, his hyperion was right there to shield him, again.  
  
_ It was funny, anyone who stood up to me, was thought of to be stupid for doing so, but Squall was different, it was as if he was looked at by people as shrewd even as a hero. . .  
  
_ I held my blade there for as long as I could, but Seifer's strength prevailed, and he managed to create room by slightly lifting my blade upwards, and turning it into a counter move. It wasn't a very strong counter, just enough get my blade from the top of his head, and out of striking position. After that, he used this opportunity to perform a powerful side-sweep. Seeing as I couldn't defend myself, my only option was to duck.  
  
_I did another sweep-attack, but this time it was upward-sweep, and all Squall could do was step back, out of reach of my deadly Hyperion. Squall, regained his step, and began to charge at me, slashing like a wild-man. I could see that he was tired of being on the defensive. He still slashed about, at me, me, blocking all what even attempted to look like a direct hit. YES! This is almost was I was waiting for, with Squall nearing his breaking point, nearing his peak, I was mustering up a new divine plan, to get Squall mad if could do it on his own. My reasoning's this: If Squall keeps his composure at a lousy rate(like right now) then he'd get mad, and won't hold back. But if he realizes before he can stop himself, then I'd have to do a little of my own persuasion methods. . .  
  
_ I guess Seifer was tired of my attack, after I slashed one final time, he did the same little trick to get me off of balance again, afterwards, he followed up with another fair side-slash. It worked, but not as well as he would've hoped. I was still ready to charge at him. I did so, letting out I guess you would call it a battle cry, as I neared him, Seifer put his gunblade to his side, which was a fatal mistake, but before I could make him pay for it, he lifted his hand to my face, and the dirty bastard summoned a firaga spell. . .!  
  
_ Seeing Squall hit the cold stone floor, really got the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I guess me doing the same trick twice made him realize that this battle wasn't all that important, he the raging creature inside him, hid again. I was fed up with him, this happened all the time with him, once we were really getting into a heated battle, his inner-beast would surface, then go back in, as if bound my some chain, but today I will brake those chains and set loose this raging, fierce, yet regal beast I sense inside Squall. I see Squall trying to recover from my devastating magic spell. No one agreed to any rules, even if we had, I still wouldn't stop at any lengths to break the bonds that restrained the beast inside him. I positioned myself to deliver a blow that'd be sure to anger him. As he began to recollect himself, I lifted my hyperion and did a forward-right downward-slash, right between his cold hard eyes. I could see the fear in his eyes right before I delivered the blow.  
_  
The under-handed bastard was waiting for this moment all along. I felt my warm blood trickled down my face. He had flawed me, and my pride, that was enough to put him away for good. I forced my self to my feet, my gunblade, created sparks of white, infuriated light, as it scraped the ground, I then brought it to Seifer's face, attempting to put the same mark on his as well. The sudden downpour of rain, sung my new opened wound. . .  
  
_ . . . I could see it in Squall's eyes, the anger the infuriation, the frustration, the need to get even. . . It was all there. . .  
  
. . .he was mad. . .  
_  
**Author's Notes**: Well, I know that wasn't very original to say the least. I know that I kinnda made Seifer a little obsessed with Squall (not in a homo way. . .) Well, just tell me what you think about.  
  
NO FLAMES. . .Just constructive criticism. . .  
  
Arigato


End file.
